


Staying Over

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is 23:50, the weather is light snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Over

Hinata’s leaning against an empty bike rack, her tights torn at the knees instead of the toes where everyone usually gets tears. It isn’t out of her character to have bruises up and down her shins. Sometimes she gets so black and blue she wears joggers instead of shorts even though she has high tolerance for the cold, just so she doesn’t look too battered. And even then, it’s not that Hinata feels uncomfortable that she gets looked at and asked questions, because she grins and answers them honestly, but it’s because Tsukishima feels a little like dying every time people look at them and Hinata says in her loud voice, what, you haven’t seen a girl before? They’ve argued about it a couple times to no real conclusion. There’s an unlit cigarette hanging from her mouth and it’s getting flakes of snow on it and wetting the tobacco.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Tsukishima says, her voice barely louder than the sounds of the snow crunching beneath her boots.   


“I don’t,” Hinata laughs. “I just thought it would look funny.” Still, she pockets the cigarette instead of throwing it out. It’s none of Tsukishima’s business, really, because you can only depend on yourself, but it annoys her a little. “You look really pretty,” Hinata continues, reaching out and running a hand up Tsukishima’s thigh against the hem of her dress. Tsukishima is wearing thick woolen tights so she doesn’t feel Hinata’s fingers that acutely but they dig into her flesh with light pressure.   


“Do you know how late it is?” Tsukishima takes her mouth out from behind her scarf, because when she’s breathing into it and it’s cold outside, her breath condenses and gets the space up against her chin damp. “You said you wanted to see me so I had to scramble to get myself together. I was about to go to bed.”  


“That’s what I said.” Her hand creeps further up her thigh but stops midway. Tsukishima’s dress is slightly hitched up her leg but there’s no one outside or around them, the snow and the nighttime a thick cover of protection around them. “You dragged yourself from your room but you still managed to look real good too.” Hinata’s grin is toothy. “Do you want to smoke with me?” Hinata’s other hand is in her coat pocket and she rustles around. The air is cold and hurts to breathe in too much but Tsukishima recognizes the smell.  


She shifts, so Hinata’s hand is left hovering in the air. “You know I don’t do that.”

Hinata brings herself back and leans her entire weight against the bike rack. “You and Kageyama are such squares. It’s relaxing.” It’s possibly relaxing for people like her and Nishinoya, people who can’t sit still and need something to chemically fix them in place. But whenever Tsukishima lights up, she gets paranoid and sleepy. Hinata says she becomes an even lazier kisser. 

“I don’t do that,” Tsukishima says again.   


Hinata relents and keeps it in her pocket, but they go back to Tsukishima’s room because she’s closer. Aki is back at her own apartment and Tsukishima’s room is on the other side of the house, near the back door, so they can come in without getting caught. Hinata lies on her stomach naked afterwards, flipping through the records Tsukishima keeps near her bed. 

Tsukishima is putting her bra back on and her hair is sticking to her back because she’s a little sweaty and the feeling makes her skin crawl. Hinata doesn’t care about that kind of stuff and her hair’s shorter anyway. “Why did you call for me anyway?” Tsukishima grumbles, frowning half because her vision is foggy without her glasses. “I’m going to be exhausted in the morning.” She’s talking quietly too because her parents are very likely asleep by now. 

“I thought about you and so I wanted to see you,” Hinata says. Tsukishima waits for her to add a comment about wanting to copy her homework or bragging about some trivial matter in her life or even that she was horny and didn’t want to do it alone, but Hinata just looks at her. “That’s all,” she says, when Tsukishima looks expectant.   


“You’ll need to leave early. My parents will grill me forever if you’re still loitering around in the morning.”  


“I will.” Tsukishima lies back down and Hinata puts down the records and puts her head down too. For a moment she thinks Hinata is going to keep chatting her ear off all night but after just a short time, Hinata is fast asleep. Tsukishima likes her room a little chilly at night and knows she isn’t going to sleep well with someone else’s body heat, so she shifts around so her body is against the wall. It’s cool against her skin. Her hand finds Hinata’s under the comforter and she slips her fingers between Hinata’s fingers. It makes her palm hot but she can sleep with sweaty palms.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
